


Listen to me

by L0vchlx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Sleep, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Touching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vchlx/pseuds/L0vchlx
Summary: Chan is always busy with producing and never gets any rest, not listening to the members who are worried. Lee know comes up with a idea to keep chan home for a few to rest and spend time together on this holiday
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 63





	Listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work since a long time! I've stopped writing for a WHILE but I'm back now so I'm hope you guys enjoy this work of mine👉🏻👈🏻  
> Please feel free to leave feedback so I can improve on my future writing's! Thank you in advance!

Chan and Lee know were roommate in their dorm, but it was more like Lee know's room as Chan rarely came back to the dorm as he was always busy at the company with music producing.

It was the holidays but Chan still went to the company like usual to work on their soon to come new comeback that JYP just announced like the night before their holiday started, which was last night.

Chan woke up early to get ready and bumped into sleepy I.N who need to use the bathroom on his way out. 

" Hyung? Why are you up so early? " the younger asked in his scratchy morning voice. 

" Good morning little one, I'm just heading to out for something at the company " Chan replied with a soft voice as he ruffled I.N's bed hair. 

" Again? But it's the holidays... hyung please take some rest, you haven't been sleeping much. " I.N replied with a worried tone and a small pout on his face. 

" I'm perfect fine Innie, don't worry about me. I won't take too long, call me if you and the kids need anything okay? I'll go now. " Chan replied smiling and waved at the younger as he made his way out. 

I.N watched as the dorm door close shut, still worried that his Hyung is over working himself. He knows that Chan wouldn't come back early even if he says he wouldn't take long, once chan left for the company no matter what he says he would always come back the next morning. As I.N was stood there in thought Minho had just made his way out as long as the September twins Felix and Han. 

" Ohayo~ I.N ah why are you stood there? " Han greeted the maknae 

" Is it Channie hyung again? Did he leave? " Felix asked in his deep morning voice 

" Yeah, I woke up cause I heard the door shut. " Lee know replied rubbing his eyes 

Out of know where Seungmin came out of his room releasing a disappointed long sigh. 

" He never listens doesn't he, its the holidays and yet he still worries about producing. " Seungmin said putting his glasses on 

" I'm worried about Hyung... he hasn't rested since our all in promotions" I.N added still slightly pouting 

Suddenly a light bulb sparked in Lee know's magnificent mind " I've got an idea." 

" What idea hyung? " Felix asked  
" Trust your hyung, leave it to the smart Lee know hyung! " Lee know said while he made his way to the bathroom laughing like some maniac with an evil plan. And just then Hyunjin was awakened by the loud laughs and yelled at them to shut up, the others just stood there and laughed as seungmin didn't close their room door. Changbin still no where to be found probably still fast asleep.

After a while as the other members had decided to go to a theme park Lee know stayed back and instead of going to have fun with the younger members, Lee know wanted to prepare for his big plan. He went to buy a couple of things and got back after an hour or so. Now, it was just the waiting game on when Chan would come home.  
Lee know watched a movie, went to visit his grandparents and had lunch with them, came home, showered, cleaned up the living room, scrolled through his gallery of his babies (his 3 cat babies), even when the members came back and they played rounds of among us together, chan still hadn't return home. 

" Hyung, will your plan work? Channie hyung isn't even home yet. " I.N asked 

" It's all ready, I just need him to come back thats all. Trust your hyung, it will work " Lee know replied with a smirk 

" YAHH I JUST DIED" Hyunjin yelled as his among us character got murder brutally 

Lee know had always adored Chan, he loved it when Chan was fast asleep, something about sleeping chan caught Lee know's attention all the time. He looked so peaceful and at space, like he had no signs of worries written on his face, just peace but the tint of exhaustion was unpleasant of course. But still Lee know always loved that side of chan, thats why he didn't bother to fight when the Han wanted his old room which was shared with I.N. It was already rare enough to have Chan in the dorms, it was even more rare to be able to witness chan sleeping in his bed nicely tucked in. 

It was around 9pm when the other members decided to go out to have a late night snack, as much as Lee know wanted to join the dongsaengs he stayed back for his plan. He layed on his bed, on his phone watching anime laughing occasionally when something funny happens. It was almost 12am when he heard the front door open and closed. He didn't move and just continued to scroll his phone, the lights were off but the curtain was open so the moonlight shone in and gave him some light. When the door opened he was greeted with a obviously exhausted chan. 

" You're back " Lee know said.

" Yeah.." Chan mumbles as he plopped himself onto his bed 

It was silent, so Lee know go up and looked at chan. He was in an uncomfortable position but he was obviously too tired to move. Lee know took this opportunity and went on with his plan.  
He reached under his bed for the things he had bought this early afternoon and went over to chan. What was it he bought? Well it was a bottle of Vanila scented lube and a remote vibrator, why vanilla scented lube? Cause he knew how chan loves the smell of sweet things mostly the smell of vanilla.

Lee know knew chan had never really done anything except for jerking himself off as he has secretly caught chan a couple of times but didn't say anything to chan about it. Lee know went over to chan and undressed him, well mainly just his shorts and boxers. He lubed up his fingers and pushed chan's legs open to get better access, before continuing he got up to scout if any of the members where home, then he got a text that they were going for karaoke after their late night snack. That would give him more time to prep chan for his plan, he locked their rooms door and went back over to chan. 

"Chan? Are you asleep?" Lee know said in a soft voice 

There wasn't any reply so Lee know was safe, he went over to chan and caressed his gLuTenEoUs MaXimUs (i had to-) and slowly circled the rim causing chan to whimper. Those little noises brought ligh to Lee know's ears, he loved him. He slowly entered one finger in earning little groans and moas from chan who was asleep, he was tight, really tight. It felt like Lee know was wearing gloves, he inserted another and started to move in a scissor motion.

Chan was letting out little moans and whimper but due to how exhausted he was he didn't wake up. Lee know was enjoying every single sounds that were coming from chan, he adored the leader so much and found that the state chan was in was beautiful. After a WHILE of loosening chan, Lee know has now decided that it was okay to insert the vibrator. 

It was a baby pink Vibrator where the controller was a cat paw, it was the first thing that caught Lee know's attention of course. He lubed it up with the vanilla lube and slowly inserted it into chan, surprisingly it went it right away. And just like that everything was set, Lee know turned it on to test and see if it worked, as he did he immediately earned a whimper from chan. He turned it off smirking as he cleaned chan from the lube and dressed him back up, he was please on how well his plan was going. 

The next morning Lee know made sure he woke up first before chan and he just silently waited for chan to get up, it was around 6am. Chan got up from his bed confused on why he felt uncomfortable. 

" Good morning hyung~ stay back today the kids want to spend the holiday with you so we can't have you leaving us for the whole day and passing out every night~ " Lee know said to Chan with a slur 

" Ah.. Good morning lino, the kids won't be awake now so I'll just get some quick work done and come back in the aftern-" chan got cut of as an unfamiliar feeling shot him from his behind. 

" Ah- ahhg- " was all chan was able to choke out when Lee know turned on the vibrator as his legs went weak and he fell back onto his bed causing him to sit and pushing the vibrator deeper. 

" Ahhhh w-what is t-this " he said turning onto his stomach hips now facing Lee know as chan gasped out.

" Wow chan, its still on the lowest level and you're already a mess " Lee know said smirking getting up and walking toward chan who was whimpering, hands gripping onto his sheets tightly.

" Li- lino what have y-you " 

"Shhhhhh hyung, i had to, or not you would never listen " Lee know said as he was now hovering above chan as he caressed chan's back.  
He undressed chan, who was struggling to move with he unfamiliar feeling he was getting from the vibrator. Lee know flipped to older.

" Li-lino please its- " chan once again got cut off by Lee know. " Weird? But feels good doesn't it, hyung.

" Lee know said and he increased to power by one with the cat paw controller.

" Hyung, we all are worried for you, listen to me and take a few days of the holiday off without worrying about producing okay? " 

Lee know said in a soft voice as he was now fully facing chan, legs in between chan's not allowing chan to close his legs. Lee know his hands pinned down as well.  
" B-but lino I want stays to have an amazing comeback with us " chan managing to choke out along with his moans 

" They always have Channie, and they will for the next one too. Now will you listen to me or not? " Lee know said turning up the vibrator once more .  
Chan arched his back only being able to let out but's. Lee know kissed chan, it wasn't rough. He started slow and soft.

" Hyung... fine." He got off chan leaving chan confused. " You can go but you are not allowed to remove the vibrator until you get home and I say so." Lee know continued.  
Chan obviously didn't want to as he knew he wouldn't be able to focus at all, and knowing Lee know he would probably torture the shit out of him. 

" So? " Lee know said with a unpleasant tone " What will it be, leave with the toy or let me teach you a lesson for not listening to us when we tell you to? " he continued.  
As much as chan was flustered and new to all of these he always wanted to try it out more so he also had admired Lee know's statue like body when he caught glimpses of his body after he got out of the showers.  
Chan just silently layed back down

" Please, please teach me a lesson- " chan said with an obvious embarrassed tone he was trying to hide.  
" Good choice hyung, don't worry, I'll make you learn your lesson baby " Lee know replied with a smirk knowing chan likes to be called that. Chan's cock twitched. 

" can I kiss you baby? " Lee know asked the older while slowly undressing him. " P-please lino " chan screamed whispered. Almost immediately they connected their lips, chan waited for this moment for a long time, in a second he had already melted into the kiss, whimpering and squirming as Lee know placed his hands onto his crotch that was covered by his boxers.

Lee know plamed chan for a good minute and ripped off the boxers, chan gasped as he felt the cold air on his dick.  
Lee know smirked and undressed himself, he went down to chan' cock and licked it. 

Causing chan to jerk his hip up as he arched his back, he had never had such pleasure before despite he was the oldest he was a total complete virgin. Moans and groans escaped from his louth as Lee know was sucking on his dick. Unlike his hyung, Lee know was experienced. He had done things like these before, and he'll he knew just how to drive chan crazy. 

His free hand moved up to chan's nipple as he started rubbing it, chan was more of a mess then he already was from the vibrator. Hands locked in Lee know's hair, breathing heavily. " Ahhh fuck- lino i-im close " chan said between his moans. Lee know ignored the older and keep taking the olders dick as deep as he could, after a few seconds chan choked out another " fuck lino-" and he came in Lee know's mouth causing Lee know to gag and remove his mouth. " Shit chan- " he said. 

" I'm sorry" chan said still trying to catch his breath  
" I didn't say you could cum baby " Lee know said as he removed the vibrator causing chan to jolt from the sudden movement. " Bad boy's get punished you know baby? " Lee know continued and he has now replaced the vibrator with his three fingers. " Ah- wait lino- I just- came what are you ah-" chan panicked as he was still trying to come down from his high. 

" I havent cum yet hyung, its unfair. " Lee know said with a obviously fake pout making eye contact as he scissored chan. Lee know was also undressed and he used his free hand to lube up his own dick, chan could smell the vanilla, he loved it.

" Can I? Baby? " Lee know asked chan as he positioned himself again the enterence.  
Chan just nodded blindly from the immense pleasure he was getting forgetting that he had just had a orgasm only a few seconds ago. 

Lee know immediately thrusted in holding himself back to violently ram into chan, letting chan adjust. Chan was still tight despite how loosened up he was by the vibrator and Lee knows fingers. But Lee know's size wasn't small either, the older was whimpering and gasping at the sudden entry, tears fell as Lee know kissed them away. 

" Breathe baby, does it hurt? Do you want me to stop? " Lee know said as he locked one of his hand with chan's. " P-please please move lino- " chan replied weakly overwhelmed by the overstimulation he was receiving on his first time. Lee know moved slowly, absorbing every sound coming from chan. Lee know lifted one of chan's leg and rested it on his shoulder trying to find the correct angle, after earning a whine from the older he knew he had found it. Thrust deeper immediately, chan practically screamed. 

" Found it baby " Lee know smirked and he continued to abuse the older's prostate. Chan felt the knot in his stomach tightening again " Lino im close ahh slow down- " he said in between his now loud moans. Their room had been sound proofed and it had thick walls in general so Lee know didn't care if anyone heard them, he loved how chan sounded, all weak and subby the strong and hard headed leader was, he wanted to cerish this side of chan forever. As chan reached his second high, walls clenching onto Lee know inside him, Lee know felt his high coming as well. The younger took his time to run his hands down Chan's perfectly shaped abs and soft white skin, kissing it every so softly making sure not to mark them as he continued to abuse the older, thrusting deeper and harder until he came inside of the older, cause the older to reach his this high, body now shaking and unable to make out any words, just arch his back and screaming and tears feel down his cheeks. 

Lee know's pace slowed and he slowly removed himself from the older, who was gasping for air and shaking, body covered in his own beautiful strands of white. 

Not knowing how close the older was to his fourth orgasm, the younger unknowingly gave chan's nipple a suck as the older immediately jolt violently " WAIT NO LI- " unable to control himself as he came for the fourth time onto his and Lee know's stomach, hands gripping hard o the sheets, back arched beautifully as he landed hard making the bed creak.

Lee know immediately stopped and is not looking at the trembling older who was breathing hard with shocked face. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know you were that close. Are you okay? Did I go to far? " Lee know said as he kissed the older's cheeks hands still on Chan's waist. Chan no being able to work with words anymore, just shook his head lightly. Lee know took a towel from his closet and cleaned the older up then himself. 

He dressed chan in his bathrobe. " Stay here baby, I'll get you something to drink " Lee know said leaving the poor exhausted boy on the bed as he made his way out to the kitchen to heat up some milk. 

On his way out he met the members hanging around in the living room.  
" Linorin~ you were scream sleeping again " Han said concentrating on the game he was playing with Felix and I.N " Yeah its was wild what were you dreaming of " Hyunjin said with a laugh.

Lee know was relieved that the members had no clue, he just laughed with them as he placed the cup of milk into the microwave.  
" oh yeah has Channie hyung went out again? Did the plan not work hyung? " I.N asked Lee know,face still focused on the game.

" yeah it did, chan's gonna sleep for a while more though maybe we can watch a movie with him later " Lee know replied walking back to their room with the cup of hot milk.

"WAIT WHAT?! YOU MEAN CHAN SLEPT THROUGH ALL YOUR SCREAMING?!" Han said loudly.

" That's amazing honestly, hyung must be knocked out tired " Changbin continued as he was sat on the couch watch the three play games

"Yah! Are you TRYING to wake him up?! " Lee know hissed at Han.

" sorry sorry! " Han replied no back to his normal voice.

" This great hyung, he's finally getting some rest, what did you do tho? He's usually really stubborn how did you make it work? " Seungmin asked who was reading his book beside Hyunjin.

" I'm Lee know, of course it would work. Its not important though, what matters is that he's gonna get some rest " Lee know replied walking into the room anshutting the door, leaving the members confused but they didn't pry much as Lee know was known for talking sense into people so they just went back to what they were doing. 

Lee know now back at chan's side, lifting the older up gently.  
" Drink this hyung, and take a nap,after you rest let's watch a movie with the kids okay? " he said softly handing Chan the cup of warm milk. Chan just drank obediently " you know lino.. I'm glad you were my first. " Chan said silently sipping on the milk. " Lee know rested chan down " I'm glad I was too, now rest alright? " he winked as he replied. " Can you stay?" Chan asked softly still exhausted from having four orgasms in a row.

" Of course hyung, of course. " Lee know said laying down with chan as they both drifted off to sleep with each others warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too long! Thank you for your time 💜🥺 I really hope you enjoyed this! Please feel free to leave feed back so I can improve and provide better quality of work got you in my future works!


End file.
